


Monster

by orphan_account



Series: Dark( ish ) Kuroko [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: darkish kuroko, i just found it, idk what to tag really, idk why or how i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko wasn't always the selfless angel Seirin knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

247 to 45. With ice-cold eyes, Kuroko gazed upon the opposing team. It had taken some time, but they had eventually given up. Like all the rest.

* * *

 

 Once again, they had manipulated the scores. 4 to represent the captain, 5 for the ace. Akashi and him had come up with this strategy to encourage the team; control the scoreboard to make the opponent's score that of the most troublesome players' jersey numbers. Was this cruel? Perhaps. Did he care? Not in the least.

 

 The Kiseki no Sedai, the jewels of the middle school basketball world. Or, as their opponents called them, the monsters. Names, labels, none of them mattered. As long as they held victory in their hands, nothing else mattered. Nothing at all.

 

* * *

 

 Meiko High School. Ogiwara's school. Teiko's next opponent. The one school he'd been looking forward to playing against. Something he couldn't do due to an injury from a cheating opponent ( although he was quickly avenged ). Of course, he could depend on his team. They would play their best, like he'd ordered them to.

 

 Right?

 

* * *

 

 He should've seen it coming. He really should have. Yet, blinded by his emotions, he had failed to take in the two most important factors. Akashi and jealousy. So really, the results of the match shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise.

 

 So what was this stinging in his eyes? Why was there a lump in his throat? Why did his heart feel like a python was coiled tightly around it? Why was he feeling all these now? Why?

 

 Kuroko diverted his eyes from the scoreboard for a moment, only to catch the eye of Meiko’s captain. Past the anguish in his eyes, he saw a message, loud and clear.

 

 Monster…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is weird and idk why I wrote it.


End file.
